Brutonia
"HAIL BRUTON! HAIL BRUTONIA!" Brutonia is a large continent on the starborn planet Duunaros, ruled over by Warlord Bruton the Brutal. It is the single most feared continent in the whole galaxy, being that it's ruler is the most feared in the galaxy as well. Brutonia is universally considered the enemy of all, and on more than one occasion unlikely alliances have been made to drive the Brutonians back. History of Brutonia After Bruton's exodus from Demonia, his home planet, with the 10,000 Pure Demonians, he came upon the former star, Duunaros, which, through cooling and a large amount of meteor and asteroid impacts, had become a volcanic planetoid as big as the fabled Solar System's sun. He immediately claimed the planet for himself, setting up a citadel and grounds for rallying troops and lesser buildings. After a while, his brother came along, and Bruton gave him a large continent for himself naming it Balkantoria. Balkantoria served as a forward force for Brutonia for many, many years, in small raids and attacks before the Brutonian storm. The Betrayal After the grand failure of the Lubrique Invasion, Bruton betrayed his brother at the behest of his revealed mentor, Lord Adrion of Darken. This sparked a massive war between the brothers, as the Civil War of Duunaros began, dividing the lands into captures and sieges, and tearing apart Duunaros worse than before, much to the amusement of the warmongering Brutonians. They still had a large enough amount of manpower to launch large attacks on other planets, while the Civil War kept raging on. Modern Era The Civil War of Duunaros continues to rage to this day, as Bruton continues to raid around the Haven System. Brutonia is still a superpower in the system, and is still a terror among all who hear of it's impending invasion to their planet. With the loss of Balkantoria as a strike force for Brutonia, the Brutonian Incursion Force was assembled from the best and brightest of the Brutonian Officers. Denizens of Brutonia Brutonians are technically still Demonians, but no longer pure due to their raping and pillaging other races to reinforce their ranks. The remaining pure are the Enforcers, Bruton's personal guard, as well as the Baneguard, 4 groups of elite tower guards feared for their ruthless efficiency. Under all their armor, Brutonians resemble classic demons, like regular Demonians. Their officers, however, are mostly human, and born from the women of any conquered planet to serve Lord Bruton. Notable Brutonians *Lord Bruton the Brutal, Warlord of Brutonia *Kamodes Calmwind, Bruton's advisor and head of his armies *Lieutenant-Officer Steven Sargren, highly respected among the Officers in the Brutonian Army *Lord Adrion Rutherman, allegedly. Evidence says he seems to be from a darker place... Locations in Brutonia *the House on Krorr Hill, residence of the demigod Tamia *Kastu Bruta, the primary citadel of Brutonia *Ragod's Stomping Grounds, a popular hangout for the Brutonians, known as a bar and fight district. Seems out of place. *Dura Sakuf, gathering ground for the Brutonian Incursion Force *Lake of Kassil, where the Goddess spends most of her time. It is highly advised that anyone NOT go there under ANY circumstance Category:Duunaros Locations Category:Velvet Handle Locations Category:Locations